Is it though?
by FlickeringIdeas
Summary: It was just another normal weekend for the students of 1A. Or at least it would have been until Kaminari started asking the real questions. XD Rated T for Bakugou curses.


**Authors Note: **Pretty random, but I decided to write about it anyway. The video is based off of two people having a heated debate on the hilarious topic.

* * *

_U.A. DORMS COMMON AREA_

It was just another weekend in the dorms, currently the students of 1A find themselves spending their afternoons just enjoying the peace. Due to the increase of activity from the League of Villains, their teachers have been doubling down on their hero training and their academic lessons. They all knew it was necessary, but that didn't mean they would need a break eventually.

So when the weekend began, everyone took the opportunity to actually ease their physical and mental fatigue by staying in the dorms. With the exception of Izuku, Momo, Iida and Todoroki who are currently out to get groceries for their fellow classmates' food supply. With the school providing weekly allowances, Iida proposed a system wherein depending on the day, two or more students would be in charge of going out to buy things for the class. After the incident of Bakugou's capture, they learned that it isn't wise to travel alone.

As for the students who stayed.

Bakugou and Kirishima sat together as they ate sandwiches at the dining area, Mina and Toru are currently engaging in small gossip by one of the couches. Sero, Ojiro and Sato stood at the kitchen discussing recipes that the latter found last night. While Jirou wore a bored expression as she scrolled through tweets in her phone, while at the opposite end of the couch sat Kaminari wearing an amused expression as he scrolled through memes in his phone.

On another couch, Ochako and Tsuyu engaged in small talk with Shoji and Koda (albeit quietly). While Tokoyami relished the peace as he read one of his ritual books (don't ask). While Aoyama simply looked to his handheld mirror as he admired his sparkles.

In the meantime, Mineta sat by himself, away from everyone else as he scrolled through his phone with a questionable expression.

Yep, just another day in the dorms.

Or at least it would have been until a thought crossed in Kaminari's mind as he looked up from his phone and looked to Jirou. ''Hey Jirou?'' he called out, while everyone else heard him but minded their own business.

Without taking her eyes off the phone, she responded. ''Yeah?'' she called out with a semi-annoyed tone from being disturbed.

Not noticing her tone, Kaminari continued. ''Is water wet?'' he asked with a curious expression.

And just like that, the dorm occupants immediately turned to the electric user with confused expressions while Jirou looked away from her phone and gave him a face that looked completely lost.

''What?'' She asked, thinking that she must've not heard right while everyone else listened more carefully, also thinking that they must have misheard as well.

Kaminari then put away his phone and faced Jirou with the same expression. ''Is water wet?'' he repeated with the same curious tone.

Before she could speak up, Bakugou jumped in. ''The fuck you askin dunce face?'' he asked with a scowl, wondering what compelled the electric user to ask such a question.

While everyone else in the sidelines just opted to just watched the two interact. Sure, they had their own answers, but they weren't even sure if they were the right ones.

From his position, Kaminari looked to the explosion user. ''Exactly what you heard,'' he started calmly. ''is water wet?'' he asked again with an expectant look while everyone else was just silent with confusion.

''You hit your head or something?'' Bakugou shot back as he stood up. ''of course, water is fucking wet!'' he shot back with a glare while Kirishima used the opportunity to eat his forgotten sandwich.

Kaminari then crossed his arms with a thoughtful expression. ''Oh. OK.'' He accepted with an uncertain tone, much to Bakugou's chagrin, while everyone else decided to just return to their earlier activities.

Just as they were about to, another thought came to Kaminari's head. ''Hey Bakugou can I ask another question?'' he asked as he looked to the explosive user with a hopeful expression. He figured that, Bakugou was the best person to ask at the moment since he was able to answer the first question with ease.

Though a part of him still wasn't sure if the answer was even right.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at that. ''What _kind_ of question?'' he asked with a growl. Personally, he doesn't even know why he's even discussing this, but for some reason…he just wanted to.

Kaminari didn't seem to notice the tone and continued. ''Are fish wet underwater?'' he asked while everyone except Bakugou looked to him in confusion. The latter looking ready to murder him.

''What the hell is that supposed to mean!?'' Bakugou exasperated with a growl as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to think that this was a fever dream and that he _really _needed to wake up soon. While everyone else was convinced that this was a prank and decided to let things play out.

Before Bakugou could say anything, Kirishima placed a hand on his shoulder gaining his attention. ''Come on bro, it's not worth answering the question if you're just going to end up blowing him up.'' He reasoned calmly with a serious expression, sure he enjoyed seeing the explosion user get angry. But even _he_ knew when things might get out of hand if no one stepped in.

Bakugou looked to him with a glare before taking a deep breath and sighing. ''Fine.'' He grumbled before sitting down next to him. While Kirishima beamed at his response, happy to know that Bakugou's anger management sessions with him are showing progress.

Just by seeing Bakugou making an effort to calm himself was a major improvement compared to the earlier sessions. Which usually resulted in more explosions and more property damage that he and everyone else would've liked.

Thank God for his Hardening Quirk.

As things were calming down, Jiro looked to Kaminari with an eyebrow raised. ''What made you think fish weren't wet underwater?'' she stated curiously, ignoring the growl coming from the dining area. While Kirishima _really_ wished the subject was dropped and forgotten altogether.

Frankly everyone wanted to know what went through the electric user's mind so they decided to listen in. While this was happening though, no one noticed Tokoyami discreetly recording the entire thing.

Call it intuition, but the moment Kaminari asked the first question. He felt the urge to record the entire exchange until everything was settled. It's pretty hard to tell with his cool expression, but he is immensely satisfied with what is transpiring.

''I mean,'' Kaminari started with a shrug. ''Me as a human being there's no water on me alright?'' he stated while Jiro slowly nodded, wondering where his trail of thought was going. ''I'm surrounded by air, I'm dry. Once a bit of water touches me, I am now considered wet.'' He declared while Jiro and some of his classmates looked at him strangely. While the more quiet and observant ones slowly started to see his point but decided not to voice it out.

While Bakugou could slowly feel an aneurysm coming on the more he listened to Kaminari's _senseless_ explanation. Kirishima in the meantime was carefully eyeing his explosive friend, noticing that the latter's expression was slowly turning more murderous by the minute.

Seeing everyone paying attention, Kaminari continued. ''A fish in water, surrounded by water is not wet. Once you take the fish out of the water and expose it air, it is _now_ considered wet.'' He declared confidently making the quieter ones internally sigh while everyone else looked to him weirdly still. Clearly still lost from his explanation.

''When something is completely submerged in water it is not wet...'' Kaminari trailed off as he slowly blinked to himself. ''Huh, I guess I answered my own question.'' He stated with a triumphant laugh while he rubbed the back of his head.

''Fish aren't wet underwater!'' Kaminari declared triumphantly while everyone else wanted to say something but decided to just go with it and go on about their day.

They could always ask Izuku, Momo or Iida when they come back. Sure, it looked like the case was solved, but its better to get this type of information from more reliable sources. And knowing that that three are one of the smartest and honest students makes their answers more valid.

Though they did wonder, how would the said three react when they hear the question.

Tokoyami quietly sighed to himself, kind of disappointed that his intuition lead him to an anticlimactic recording. He was just about to stop recording when a loud noise startled everyone.

*BOOM*

Turning to the sound they saw an outraged Bakugou with a fist firmly planted on his open palm, said palm had a trail of smoke. Indicating that he must have slammed his fist into it with a considerable amount of force.

''BULLSHIT!'' Bakugou roared before he took a step forward, only to be stopped when Kirishima held his arms with hardened hands.

''Come on bro, don't forget to breathe.'' He reminded with an almost pleading look.

Only for Bakugou to violently pull his arms away from the hold. ''NO!'' he roared as he turned to the hardening user. ''I don't care about those breathing lessons right now.'' He stated with a dangerous growl while Kirishima started sweating from the murderous glare that's being directed at him.

In the meantime, Jiro used the opportunity to wisely leave the couch where Kaminari sat. Knowing full well that things were about to get dicey. While everyone else braced themselves for the inevitable chaos that is about to ensue.

All the while, Kaminari looked oblivious to the potentially dangerous situation that he's in, much to Tokoyami's amusement. The latter more than pleased to see more material to be recorded.

Bakugou then glared at Kaminari. ''So, your telling me,'' he started with a growl. ''when a submarine is underwater, it's not wet.'' he accused while Kirishima silently laughed to himself. Things are starting to look bad but he'd be lying if he didn't find Bakugou's tone and expressions funny.

And lying wasn't manly.

Not waiting for a response Bakugou continued. ''So, you're basically saying that something _underwater_ is dry. And if it's not wet then it's _nothing_.'' He stated in clear anger while wondering if it's possible to lose brain cells while talking to Kaminari.

Which could be the case considering that he looked like he was losing sanity from an outsider's point of view. Hence why everyone else looked to the explosion user with caution from a safe distance.

Surprisingly Kaminari merely shrugged. ''I guess that's the case.'' He stated nonchalantly while a massive tic mark formed on Bakugou's head. A part of him _really_ was starting to think that this whole thing was just a ploy to make a fool out of him. Or maybe Kaminari truly _is_ just being an idiot like usual.

Either way, he wasn't having it.

Before he could retort, Kaminari turned his back on him. Which alone made his blood boil even hotter. ''If it makes you feel any better,'' he started, while everyone else listened to him. ''I was planning to ask Midoriya the same question anyway.'' He declared sincerely, knowing that he was a man who knew many things.

That statement appeared to calm Bakugou a little, just by imagining Deku having a migraine from the amount of stupidity from Kaminari's questions almost made him smile. This in turn, made everyone else relax a bit seeing Bakugou slowly looking calmer than earlier.

Unfortunately, the brief moment of peace was interrupted when Kaminari spoke again.

''I mean, the dude knows more than you, so I'm sure he'll give a more reliable answer.'' He added as he nodded to himself making some of his classmates look at him in disbelief, while others (Kirishima and Jiro especially) facepalmed at his careless comment.

If there's one thing they knew about Bakugou, is that he didn't like the idea of someone being better than him at anything. _Especially_ if that someone happens to be Midoriya.

No one dared to move when they saw Bakugou look to the oblivious Kaminari with the angriest expression they have ever seen. And if looks could kill, they were sure that Kaminari would cease to exist at that moment.

…

…

…

''**Listen here you motherfucker….''** Bakugou stated with a deadly tone making everyone brace themselves while Kirishima sighed to himself, knowing that words would be useless at this point. So, he decided to activate his quirk in order to step in when all hell broke loose.

And it was at this moment, Kaminari became _very_ aware of his situation and broke into cold sweat. He then turned to Bakugou and instantly paled when he saw him slowly approaching while he cracked his knuckles with a darkened expression.

* * *

_THIRTY MINUTES LATER, NEAR THE DORMS_

''Thanks for helping out guys!'' Izuku thanked Iida and Todoroki sincerely while he and everyone else walked to the dorms with groceries in hand.

Iida robotically waved his free hand. ''It's no trouble at all, After all its my duty as the class representative to assist my fellow peers in any way I can.'' He stated in his usual manner making Izuku and Momo sweatdrop while Todoroki stared at him blankly.

Izuku then looked to Todoroki, gaining the latter's attention. ''Not that I mind, but why did you decide to join us Todoroki?'' he stated with a curious expression, while silently hoping that he didn't sound rude. He didn't mind Todoroki joining, but knowing that Momo and himself already had it handled, especially with Iida joining in. He was naturally curious as to why Todoroki wanted to join them.

Thankfully Todoroki didn't seem bothered by the question in the slightest. ''Oh,'' he stated stoically before he used his free hand to grab Momo's hand. ''Well I came here to help her.'' He stated bluntly while Momo looked away with a massive blush on her face. Clearly not used to the way Todoroki expressed his affection.

''T-Thank you T-Todoroki.'' She stammered out as she looked to him with an embarrassed smile while Todoroki gave her a small smile in return.

In the meantime, Izuku and Iida looked to the couple with smiles of their own, happy to see the two happy together. Especially when they see Todoroki break from his usual stoic nature and express himself more often. For Izuku, he was more than glad to see Todoroki looking happier nowadays thanks to his relationship with Momo.

As they were nearing the dorms, they spoke to each other about random topics. Mainly about the upcoming tests that they were all going to be given by Aizawa after the weekend. They then started talking about holding group study sessions in the dorm common area when-

''**I'M GONNA RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF!''**

They were startled when they heard the murderous voice of Bakugou coming from the inside of the dorm. After glancing each other with worried expressions, they quickened their pace as they approached the dorms.

Hoping that things were not as bad as it sounded.

* * *

_U.A. DORMS COMMON AREA_

Turns out they were wrong.

The place was a mess, chairs were flipped and one of the couches had burn marks. With clear signs of struggle in the surrounding area and from where they stood, they can see Kaminari hiding behind the kitchen counter. Presumably to hide or shield himself from Bakugou's rage.

Speaking of Bakugou.

For reasons unknown, he is currently shirtless while being held by none other than Kirishima who looked a bit roughed up as he kept his hardened arms around the very enraged Bakugou. The latter wearing the most bloodthirsty expression they've ever seen.

''Come on bro!'' Kirishima called out with a grunt as he tried to strengthen his hold on the thrashing teen. ''Let's just take a deep breath and talk it out.'' He suggested, noticing that he was starting to tire out from the number of explosions that were released on his body. Hence the noticeable burn marks that were scattered on his arms.

Much to his relief Bakugou paused for a bit as he looked to him with a blank expression. ''Oh, I'll calm down alright…'' he started while Kirishima sighed in relief. ''_after_ I KILL HIM!'' he snarled before he started struggling again while Kirishima strengthened his hold.

From behind the counter, Kaminari poked his head out. ''W-Will you chill out if I say fish are w-w-wet?'' he stammered out with a hopeful expression, only to yelp and hide behind the counter again when Bakugou glared at him.

''TOO LATE FUCKER!'' Bakugou roared back as he intensified his struggle.

''Not helping! not helping!'' Kirishima stated in panic as he struggled to keep his hold on Bakugou.

''Just let me kill him a little bit-

''WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?'' Iida's authoritative voice yelled making everyone freeze in place.

Turning to the voice they saw Izuku, Todoroki, Momo and a _very_ displeased Iida heading towards them. But before the latter could ask again, another voice was heard.

''Your back!'' came the relieved voice of Mina.

Looking to the voice, they were surprised to see her huddled up with the rest of their classmates. And if they didn't know any better, it looked like a group of helpless prey being trapped in a corner.

''W-What h-h-happened?'' Izuku stuttered out as he kept his eye on the still angered Bakugou. He may have OFA, but that didn't mean he wasn't still fearful of Bakugou's rage.

From the large group of students, Tsuyu stepped forward. ''I believe I can fill you in.'' she stated calmly while the four listened in attention. While Kirishima used the opportunity let go of Bakugou who looked calm for now. The latter crossing his arms as he scowled at the still cowering Kaminari.

* * *

_AFTER THE EXPLANATION_

To say they were dumbfounded was an understatement. To think such simple questions could cause such chaos in a short amount of time. While everyone else who stayed found the situation funny after hearing the whole situation again. In the meantime, nobody noticed the embarrassed expression on Bakugou. Needless to say, he internally admitted how stupid this whole thing was when hearing it from an outsider's perspective.

''I think I need to lie down for a bit.'' Momo sighed a she pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't comprehend the amount of stupidity that transpired after they left for a bit. And to think that it was all caused by a stupid question that created a chain reaction of more stupidity.

Just by thinking about it gave her a headache.

Seeing his girlfriend's discomfort, Todoroki gently grabbed her hand. ''Maybe you should head back to your room.'' he offered while Momo nodded to him with a grateful expression before the two made their way to her room.

Frankly, Todoroki didn't give a damn about Kaminari's stupidity or Bakugou's rash actions. All that mattered was his girlfriend's happiness and nothing else at the moment.

As the couple left, Iida readjusted his glasses. ''Although I agree the question itself was needless,'' he stated slowly, still trying to process how everything happened. ''your overall actions were not necessary either Bakugou.'' He stated in a stern tone as he looked to Bakugou with a serious expression.

''Tch,'' Bakugou exclaimed as he looked away with a scowl while putting on his shirt. ''whatever.'' He grumbled as he stomped away to his room while mentally berating himself for doing something so stupid. In the meantime, a tired Kirishima went with him while a scolding Iida followed the two.

''I-Is it s-safe?'' Kaminari squeaked out as he poked his head out of the kitchen.

After making sure that that the three were out of sight, Izuku looked to Kaminari with a smile. ''Yeah, your all clear Kaminari.'' He informed while Kaminari sighed in relief and stepped out of his hiding spot.

''That's a relief,'' Kaminari stated with a nervous laugh. ''I just hope this whole thing won't happen again.'' He stated with a relived smile while mentally noting to pay back Kirishima for his services.

Jiro then rolled her eyes before crossing her arms. ''Then _maybe_ you should think twice before saying something Jamming whey.'' She stated with a smirk while Kaminari sulked from the nickname.

As things calmed down, the class split into two small groups. One was in charge of cleaning up the mess while the other was charged with organizing the groceries.

After sweeping the floor a bit, Kaminari turned to Midoriya who was currently mopping up some of the burn marks. ''What do you think the answers are?'' he asked with a curious expression while Midoriya paused from his task and looked to Kaminari with an eyebrow raised.

Before he could ask what Kaminari wanted, Jiro audibly groaned from the kitchen at the latter's question. ''Are you seriously still on about that?'' she stated in annoyance, clearly done with this whole thing.

Kaminari shrugged, much to her chagrin. ''I'm just curious is all.'' He stated simply, but before Jiro could retort Izuku spoke up.

''I-It's fine Jiro.'' He reassured with a small smile before wearing a thoughtful expression as he tried to think of a way to explain in a simpler way. Truthfully, he didn't see the benefit of answering this question, but he couldn't find it within himself to ignore his classmate's expectant look.

Plus, he _really_ didn't want Bakugou to lash out again.

Just before he could explain, Mina's energetic voice was heard. ''Wait up! I want to hear this too!'' she called out in excitement as she and everyone else abandoned their current task and gathered around the common area.

''Wh-What?'' Izuku asked in confusion as he saw everyone looking at him with expectant looks.

Seeing his confusion, Mina grinned. ''Well what are you waiting for?'' she teased while Izuku looked more confused with a blush on his face seeing Mina's expression towards him.

''Kero,'' Tsuyu chimed in getting his attention. ''well among everyone here, you're the best qualified to be the source of valid information.'' She stated bluntly while everyone else voiced out their agreement.

Izuku blushed from the praise and stammered out a response. ''W-Well,'' he started before taking a couple of breaths to settle down. ''In terms of the first question, water isn't wet by _itself_, but it makes other materials wet when it sticks to the _surface of them_.'' he informed while the class nodded with understanding expressions.

''How about the other question?'' Kaminari asked with eager curiosity, more than happy with how things are going so far.

Seeing that he was eager to learn made Izuku smile. ''In terms of the second question,'' he stated before pausing to find the best way to explain it. While everyone else listened intently. ''From what I know, fish are covered by a kind of single layer that keeps them dry. That's why they do not get wet. When you take the fish out of the water it is when it is considered _wet_, when it is already out and touches the air it is when it can be said that it is _wet_, because now there is the concept of wet and dry.'' He then paused and looked around to see if they were following his ramblings.

To his relief they looked fascinated with the way he was explaining it as they wore an 'oh' expression and surprisingly Kaminari looked like he was understanding his explanation as well.

Taking the silence as permission he continued. ''While the fish is in the water, it is neither wet nor dry, it is simply there, it cannot be given a name to its natural state. It can be said that the fish is not dry, nor is it wet, it is a state of superposition as it would be said in quantum mechanics, implying that neither of these two options is presented.'' He stated while everyone else looked a bit lost but they slowly nodded after a bit, indicating that they at least get the gist of it.

''I-It's just a guess but that's what I think.'' He added with a nervous expression, hoping that his explanation is good enough.

He sighed in relief when Kaminari and everyone else looked content with the explanation. ''I knew you were the best person to ask!'' he beamed while everyone else agreed with him.

Izuku smiled at them before a look of confusion formed on his face. ''Hey Kaminari,'' he called out making everyone look to him in confusion. ''I've been wondering...while we weren't here, couldn't you have just used your phone to research?'' he asked while everyone looked to Kaminari with a look of realization.

…

…

…

Kaminari stared at him blankly before a look of realization formed onto his face. ''Huh, I didn't think about that.'' He stated with a small laugh making Izuku stare blankly at him while everyone else facepalmed.

''Your such an idiot.'' Jiro grumbled with a sigh as she deadpanned at Kaminari. The latter looking quite offended by the remark but didn't voice it when he realized how right she is.

''Can't argue there,'' Mina agreed nonchalantly, ignoring the sulking electric user as she wrapped an arm around Izuku. ''lucky for you, Midori here has the patience to teach you a thing or two.'' She commended happily as she turned to the teen who was frozen the moment her arm wrapped around him.

''Y-Y-You g-give m-me t-too m-much c-credit A-A-Ashido.'' Izuku stuttered out while his heart threatened to leap out of his chest. After all, talking to a girl was one thing, but to actually have one touch you was another thing altogether.

Frankly, it's a miracle that he hasn't passed out from the contact.

Mina seemed to enjoy his reaction and ruffled up his hair with her free hand. ''Nah, I don't think I'm giving you enough.'' She teased while Izuku's color turned into more shades of red. While Mineta and Kaminari looked to Izuku in jealousy, people like Toru and the other girls squealed at the interaction.

''And by the way,'' Mina added making Izuku stiffly turn his blushing face towards her. ''call me Mina.'' She stated with a wink with a small blush, while everyone else just cheered or whooped at the statement.

And with that, Midoriya crashed, much to Mina's amusement. While everyone else had a good laugh watching Izuku try and fail to give off a coherent response. They could all swear that they could feel the heat emanating from the OFA user and see steam coming out of his ears.

''That bastard!'' Mineta roared with envy as he tried to make his way towards the two, only for him to be stopped by Sero and defeated Kaminari. The latter feeling worse seeing someone get lucky with a girl without him even trying. _Especially_ when it looked like that he was an indirect wing man for Izuku.

However, while this was happening nobody noticed Tokoyami typing away on his phone with a triumphant look on his face.

Later that night, they would all find out that Bakugou destroyed his phone via explosion. The latter discovering that _#waterisnotwet_ and _#somefisharen'twetunderwater_ are trending in social media for some reason.

The very next day the class came to an agreement, that if Kaminari ever had a confusing question. Then he should consult Iida, Momo or Izuku personally or via messaging to prevent such incidents from happening again.

Though knowing Bakugou, it might happen again regardless.

* * *

**Author's Note:** After extensive research and consulting my friends. I have discovered that water _by itself_ is not wet. Rather, anything touched by it is now considered wet. And if anyone of you disagree with ''fish aren't wet'' thing it's fine, just don't waste your time arguing in the comments. XD

**Thank you again for reading!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
